The Ups and Downs of Dances
by OneHellOfAFan666
Summary: High School Dances are a pain, especially for Freshmen Ciel Phantomhive, but will one encounter with a certain someone change what he thinks of them?


The Ups and Downs of Dances

High school. It's the code word for sex, drugs, sports and dances. It was utterly detestable according to a 14 year old Freshmen named Ciel Phantomhive. The poor kid was bullied and beaten every week. A pale complexion and a small stature along with good grades is just asking for a beating, it was simply the status quo. Occasionally girls would offer to date him but Ciel, being a bit shy refused them. To some others it was a bliss, the tall, dark and handsome ones like 18 year old Senior: Sebastian Michaelis.

Athletic, polite, handsome and tall. Those are things that made Sebastian popular, his charm was unrivaled but he had yet to date any girls, he always rejected them: as politely as possible of course but that didn't stop them from throwing themselves at his feet like whores. Males had also flashed winks and given numbers to the raven haired individual but Sebastian barely batted an eye, leaving everyone to _assume_ he's straight. It wasn't until the Semi-Formal Mid-Year Dance that the two actually met, face to face. One of Ciel's stalkers had dragged him there to be his date. Elizabeth. Her shrill shriek startled Ciel as he walked over to her.

"Ciiiel!~ You look positively cute!" Ciel was wearing formal black slacks and a baby blue button up shirt with a black bow tie at his neck.

"You think so Lizzy?" Ciel sighed; she insisted he call her so.

"Yes! There's no doubt!" She smiled, looking flamboyant in her nearly skin tight, multicoloured tank top and matching skirt. "Come on! They're going in!" She grabbed Ciel's wrist and practically dragged him into the gymnasium. The flashing strobe lights and deafening music was almost too much for the small blue eyed teen, combine that with the overwhelming smell of cologne and perfume, Ciel felt like he was about to faint. The obnoxious blonde let go of his wrist and squealed. "Look at all these cuuuute decorations!"

"Yes, they're all very cute Lizzy."

"I'll be right back, 'kay?"

"Yes yes." The blonde ran off into the mass of bodies on the dance floor. "I'm not seeing her again." Ciel muttered as he waked towards the exit of the gym. Unfortunately one of his constant tormentors was attending the dance and he happened to see Ciel, all alone, walking towards a generally unsupervised area. The husky male motioned for his buddies to surround Ciel.

"Well well, the little misfit makes his appearance where the populars hang out." A frightened Ciel backed away only to bump into one of his football buddies who secured a hand on his shoulder, the iron like grip almost crushing his small shoulder. The football captain smirked, his teeth and face perfect: misleading of his true, ugly, nature. "You shouldn't have come here shrimp." A fist smashed into Ciel's cheek, the only thing stopping the frail teen from falling was the tight grip on his shoulder. The loud 'smack' was masked by the blaring music. Ciel's eyes watered as the spot swelled, a reddish bruise appearing on Ciel's pale cheek. The jock raised his fist to strike Ciel again but it was caught much to both Ciel and the jock's surprise.

"I think you've done more than enough Darren." The smooth, accented voice was louder than the music and easily heard. Ciel's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"Sebastian...?"

"Michaelis." Sebastian smiled, lowering the fist.

"I want you to leave him alone, did he do something to harm you? Why exactly does he deserve this treatment?" Darren was speechless before shooed off his friends, including the one holding onto Ciel.

"If you say so, Michaelis." Then he melted into the crowd without answering Sebastian's questions. Sebastian turned to the shocked Ciel whose mouth was agape and smiled that charming smile of his as he lifted Ciel's chin slightly, making the smaller male look at him in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" The words barely registered in Ciel's mind, which was struggling to process what just happened.

"I... I'm okay..." Despite the booming music Sebastian was able to hear the timid reply.

"I'm glad you are, but that looks painful. I'll get you some ice." Ciel nodded hesitantly. Sebastian continued to smile, removing his finger from underneath Ciel's chin and walking over to the refreshments table to converse with a teacher. Ciel walked to the bathroom swiftly, fearing another encounter with Darren. It was only when he was safely in the bathroom that he let the tears slip from his eyes and down his cheeks. This was the perfect time for Sebastian to walk in with a small bag of ice. "I'm sorry it hurts. Here." Sebastian kneeled in front of Ciel and pressed the small bag against Ciel's swollen cheek gently. Ciel sniffled and whimpered when his cheek made contact with the cold bag. "Is that better?" Sebastian's tone was filled to the brim with genuine concern.

"Y-yes... Th... Thank you..."

"What's your name?" Sebastian's gentle voice soothed Ciel's nerves greatly.

"Ciel..."

"Ciel..." Sebastian murmured under his breath, savouring the way the name rolled off his tongue. "That's a nice name."

"Really?" Sebastian chuckled softly, repositioning the bag of ice ever so slightly which drew a soft hiss from Ciel.

"Yes, your eyes are akin to the sky and its beauty. Your name suits you well." Ciel blushed. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, Sebastian occasionally shifting the ice bag. When the bag of ice all but melted, Sebastian removed it and stood up. "Do you feel better, Ciel?"

"Yes, thank you." The blush remained on his cheeks, the swelling decreased drastically though.

"You must know who I am, yes?"

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"That's me, please feel free to contact me if that ever happens again." Sebastian pulled a scrap of paper out of his pocket and took a pen out of his vest pocket, writing down a set of numbers that composed the senior's phone number. As the tall individual bent down to write against the wall, Ciel couldn't help but admire his ass, the fabric of Sebastian's slacks clung to it in a teasing and attractive manner; a treat for Ciel's wandering eyes. Sebastian stood up straight again and handed Ciel the scrap of paper. Ciel accepted it and tucked it into his wallet.

"Thank you..."

"It is no trouble. None at all." Ciel blushed.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing this for me..." Ciel's voice was hushed and laced with confusion.

"I've had my eye on you since the beginning of the first semester. I just, haven't had the time to talk to you in private yet." Ciel blinked, then blinked again, trying to figure out if this was a dream or not.

"But... Why?" Sebastian leaned in close to Ciel's face, almost so their noses touched.

"Perhaps I should _show_ you the answer, Hm?" Ciel could smell mint on Sebastian's breath, the intoxicating scent of cinnamon in Sebastian's hair, an over all calming scent.

"Wha...?" Ciel's question died off as Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's, the gentle, almost innocent kiss turning Ciel's brain to mush instantly. Sebastian backed off, smiling like he'd won the lottery.

"I've been wanting to do that for some time now Ciel." Meanwhile, Ciel's thoughts were racing a mile a minute, trying to process what just happened. "Ciel?" Sebastian's smile faded, replaced with an unsightly frown. Ciel remained silent. "Oh... I see, you don't feel about me the same way..." Sebastian smiled wistfully, hands shoved into his pants pockets. "This is no fairy tale after all..."

"I... I..." Sebastian perked up slightly, waiting for Ciel to say something. "I _do_ feel the same way... It's... Just so sudden." Sebastian's million dollar smile returned.

"Do you believe in love at fist sight?"

"I-I didn't at one time, but I suppose it exists now."

"It does." Ciel fidgeted, and played with the edge of his shirt, looking at the ground. Sebastian chuckled softly whispered "Please look at me Ciel." Ciel steadily shifted his gaze so he was looking into Sebastian's crimson pools. "Hey, Ciel,"

"What is it?"

"You're a virgin, right?" Ciel blushed to the roots of his hair. Sebastian chuckled again and kissed Ciel's blush. "That's good, because I want to be your first." If it's even possible, Ciel's blushed harder. "I'll be gentle, don't worry." Sebastian whispered huskily, gently pushing Ciel into a handicap bathroom stall.

"W-wait! N-not here!" Ciel squeaked, when his back touched the cold wall.

"Why not?~" Sebastian leaned in and nipped at Ciel's exposed neck, pinching the flesh lightly with his teeth.

"I won't be able to... Hide that... Please don't..." Sebastian sighed heavily

"Alright, but your chest is free game." With that, Sebastian began to undo Ciel's bow tie and unbutton Ciel's shirt. When he was done with the task, Sebastian slid the shirt down so the fabric could pool at Ciel's elbows and latched onto one of Ciel's hardening nipples.

"Ah!" Sebastian pulled off the nub and murmured against Ciel's skin

"Hush Ciel, we cannot have anyone come looking for us..." Ciel trembled but nodded, new to these sensations because of his late hormone activation. Sebastian continued to lavish Ciel's chest with kisses, licks and sucks, Ciel doing the best he could to keep quiet. Sebastian sucked on the spot right beneath Ciel's left nipple and Ciel moaned softly, resting a hand in Sebastian's ebony locks. "Ah, it seems I've found a sensitive spot~" He purred, sucking a bit harder on that particular spot. Ciel mewled, tugging on Sebastian's hair gently. Sebastian sucked and nipped the spot until a hickey appeared on the pale chest. "Mm, you're adorable." Sebastian's eyes roamed over Ciel's body, mapping it out with his fingers as he did so, the touch pleasant and comforting. "Ciel... You're perfect..." Ciel looked away.

"No I'm not. I'm ugly..."

"Ciel. Don't say that. Please... Human beings lie: both to themselves and to others. Do not lie to yourself." Sebastian whispered against Ciel's navel. Ciel blushed, the hand in Sebastian's hair clenching.

"Alright..." Sebastian smiled and fingered the button on Ciel's slacks, toying with it before he unbuttoned it.

"I'm glad you agree with me." He then unzipped Ciel's pants and pulled them down, exposing the bulge in Ciel's boxers and his smooth, pale thighs. Sebastian licked his lips, smirking slightly. "I see you're perfect below the waist as well." Ciel tugged on Sebastian's hair roughly, blushing.

"Shut up..."

"As you wish~" Sebastian chuckled and rubbed the tip of Ciel's erection through the thin material of his boxers, smirking when he felt it dampen more. Ciel moaned, his other hand fisting Sebastian's shirt sleeve. The black haired senior slowly slid the boxers down Ciel's hips and let them pool on the floor with his pants then leaned forward, breathing cool air over the heated tip.

"Nnh!"

"Do you like that Ciel?~"

"Mm... I love it..."

"Then you'll love what comes next as well~" Sebastian licked the tip before sucking it into his mouth. Ciel bit his lip hard to prevent himself from moaning too loudly as Sebastian began to suck on the pulsating member gently, slowly bobbing his head.

"Se-Sebastian...!" Said person hums in acknowledgment, vibrating Ciel's length. "Nnh!" Ciel bucked his hips slightly and Sebastian choked slightly, hands keeping Ciel's hips against the bathroom wall. Ciel whined and tugged at Sebastian's charcoal locks, urging him to suck harder, which the elder complied to. "I... I'm gonna cum...!" Ciel half whined half whispered. Sebastian replied by sucking as hard as he could which broke that dam inside Ciel causing him to release his essence into Sebastian's mouth. The one on the receiving end gaged and backed off slightly to swallow Ciel's seed, licking Ciel's softening length afterwards.

"You taste utterly delectable Ciel~" Ciel blushed furiously, panting as he came down from his pleasure induced high. Sebastian smirked, standing up slowly. "Ready for what's next?"

"Th-there's more?"

"But of course Ciel~" The senior purrs, turning Ciel around so he facing the wall then pressing kisses against the bumps of Ciel's spine. "I cannot say that I love you yet, but I when I do; it will be special." Ciel felt himself flush again, muttering an 'idiot' as Sebastian chuckled and nudged his nose between Ciel's pale butt cheeks.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"This." Sebastian then spread Ciel's cute little butt cheeks and prodded at Ciel's quivering entrance with the tip of his tongue.

"Nnh! N-not there! It's embarrassing!" The small teen squeaked, the blush only getting darker as the elder chuckled.

"It will be amazing in a moment." With that said Sebastian wiggled his tongue into the virgin hole, slicking up the pulsating, tight cavern with his tongue. Meanwhile Ciel was moaning as quietly as possible, muffling the sounds with the back of his hand as his thin legs trembled, the new sensations almost too much for his small body to handle.

"Se-sebast...ian..." Smirking, said teen withdrew his tongue and licked over the hole teasingly.

"Yes Ciel?~"

"I-" Ciel bit his lip cutely before finishing his request. "I want you..." Smiling the older teen replied

"I know." Standing up, the raven haired male unzipped his dress pants, hissing when his throbbing cock bypassed his boxers and stuck out of the front of his pants. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Sebastian slid the leaking head in between Ciel's buttocks. "Are you ready for this Ciel?" Sebastian purred into Freshmen's red ear, pinning Ciel to the cold bathroom wall with his clothed body.

"I... I am... Please... Give it to me... Sebastian..." Ciel whined softly, trying to get Sebastian's head to penetrate him.

"I thought you'd never ask~" The senior slowly slid his thick length in, trying to make the new sensation as pleasurable as possible as Ciel whimpered, blue eyes tearing up.

"It's so big... It... It won't fit... It hurts..." Ciel cried, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Hush, Ciel... The pain will be gone soon... It'll fit. I promise..." Sebastian cooed before thrusting in to the hilt, the tip of his cock striking a spot inside Ciel that made him see stars.

"Ah! Seb-Sebastian there! Please!" Sebastian smiled.

"There it is." Then he started to pound into that one spot at a steady, manageable pace, doing his best to make Ciel's 'first' as pleasurable as possible. When Ciel started to moan too loudly Sebastian stuck 2 fingers inside of Ciel's open mouth. "Someone might hear you Ciel..." Ciel whimpered his reply as he let Sebastian do as he wished with his body, sucking on Sebastian's fingers to avoid moaning too loudly. "Good boy Ciel~" To reward Ciel with his cooperation he moved his other hand around to Ciel's front and began to stroke Ciel's neglected length in sync with his thrusts which were becoming quicker by the minute. Ciel cried out, his small back arching as he felt himself grow nearer to his end, elbows bracing themselves on the wall in front of him."I... I'm going to cum soon..." Sebastian grunted as he pounded into Ciel harder. Ciel whimpered and sucked on Sebastian's fingers harder in response. A few more thrusts to Ciel's prostate sent Ciel over the edge, his cum splattering onto Sebastian's hand and the bathroom wall as he went limp, whimpering weakly every time Sebastian thrusted into his exhausted body. Sebastian moaned, withdrawing his fingers from Ciel's mouth and came into Ciel's tight ass when Ciel's walls squeezed his length, his hot orgasmic juices running down Ciel's thighs when it filled Ciel completely. Sighing contently, Sebastian pulled out of Ciel and sat down then gently pulling the spent Ciel into his lap. Ciel whimpered when he was pulled onto Sebastian's lap, cuddling the senior as best as he could in his awkward position.

"Sebas...tian... Th-thank you..." Said male chuckled

"It was my pleasure Ciel." Sebastian then stood up, taking Ciel with him. "I'm going to clean you up." Ciel just nodded and did his best not to collapse when he was back on his feet, leaning on the stall for support as Sebastian wiped down his sweaty body with a wet paper towel. The black haired teen then patted Ciel's inner thighs gently, wiping the evidence of Ciel's pleasure off and tossing it in the garbage. Sebastian then cleaned the wall and fetched Ciel's clothing from the floor, during them off before redressing Ciel, who didn't complain.

"Thank you..."

"Like I said Ciel, it was my pleasure." The tall teen chuckled, standing up, offering his hand to Ciel who took it happily.

"I... Love you." Sebastian was surprised for a second but then smiled softly, kissing Ciel on his good cheek sweetly.

"I love you too."


End file.
